yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
114/1
قُلْ أَعُوذُ بِرَبِّ النَّاسِ Kul eûzu bi rabbin nâs(nâsi). =Tefsirler= Nüzül sebebi Nas Suresinin İnişi Bu Sûre-i celîle de İbn Abbâs'tan Ebu Salih rivayetinde medenî, Ebu Küreyb rivayetinde mekkîdir. Sahih olan medenî oluşudur. Felak Sûresinden sonra veya biraz sonra geleceği üzere iki sûre birlikte nazil olmuştur. l. De ki: "İnsanların Rabbına sığınırım. 2. O insanların Meliki 'ne 3. İnsanların ilâhına. 4. O çok vesvese veren sinsi şeytanın şerrinden. 5. Ki o, insanların kalblerine hep vesvese verir. 6. (O şeytan) gerek cinlerden, gerek insanlardan. Sa'lebî'nin tefsirinde İbn Abbâs ve Hz. Aişe'den rivayetle zikrettiği bir hadiste onlar şöyle anlatıyor: Yahudilerden bir çocuk Hz. Peygamber (sa)'e hizmet ederdi. Yahudiler onun aklını çelip Rasûlullah (sa)'ın taradığı saçlarından ve tarağından bir kaç diş almasını istediler. O da bunları alıp yahudilere verdi. Yahudiler de bunlarla Rasûlullah (sa)'a büyü yaptılar. Bunu yapan kişi içlerinden İbn A"sam adında birisiydi. Yaptıktan sonra o büyüyü Züreyk oğullarının kuyusuna attılar ki o kuyuya Zervan denilirdi. Bu büyü ile Rasûlullah (sa) rahatsızlandı. Başında saçları dağıldı. Altı ay süreyle kadınlara gittiğini görüyor (ona öyle geliyor) ve fakat onlara (aslında) yaklaşmamış oluyordu. Bir iş yaptığını sanıyor ve fakat yapmamış oluyordu. Erimeye başlamıştı fakat başına ne geldiğini bilmiyordu. Nas Suresinin İnişi Bir gün uyuduğu bir sırada kendisine (rüyasında) iki melek geldi. Birisi baş tarafına, diğeri ayak ucuna oturdu. Ayak tarafına oturan baş tarafına oturana: "Adamın nesi var?" diye sordu. Başucundaki: "Hasta olmuş." dedi. Ayakucundaki: "Neden hastalanmış?" diye sordu. Başucundaki: "Kendisine büyü yapılmış." dedi. "Ona kim büyü yapmış?" sorusuna da: "Yahudi Lebîd ibn A'sam." demiş. "Ona ne ile büyğ yapmış?" sorusuna da: "Tarağı ve taraktan düşen saçıyla." cevabını vermiş. "Peki o büyü nerede?" deyince de "Bir hurma çiçeğinin kabuğunda, Zervan kuyusunun dip taşının altında." diye cevap vermiş ve o sırada Hz. Peygamber (sa) uykusundan uyanmış ve: "Ey Aişe, farkında mısın Allah Tealâ bana ilâcımı bildirdi." buyurmuş, sonra da Ali, Zübeyr ve Ammâr ibn Yâsir'i o büyüyü alıp getirmeye göndermiş. Kuyunun başına gelmişler, kuyunun ipini çekmişler, kuyudaki su sanki kına suyu gibiymiş. Kayayı kaldırmışlar, altındaki hurma çiçeği kabuğunu çıkarmışlar. İçinde Hz. Peygamber (sa)'in saçından düşen kıllarla tarağından kırılmış iki diş ve yanında bağlanmış bir ip varmış. İpin üzerinde iğne ile dikilmiş on iki düğüm varmış. İşte bunun üzerine Allah Tealâ bu iki Sûreyi indirmiş de her âyet okundukça bir düğüm çözülmüş ve Rasûlullah (sa), ondan her bir düğüm çözüldükçe bir hafiflik hissediyormuş. Nihayet son düğüm de çözülünce rahatlayıp sanki ipten kurtulmuş gibi kalkmışlar. Cibrîl: "Ey Allah'ın Rasûlü, Allah'ın adıyla sana rukye (muska) yaparım; seni rahatsız eden her kötülükten, hasedçiden ve gözden. Böylece Allah sana şifa verir." demiş. "Ey Allah'ın elçisi, o pis herifi tutup öldürelim mi?" dediklerinde Rasûlullah (sa): "Bana Allah şifa verdi. İnsanlara kötülük etmekten nefret ederim." buyurmuş. İbn Kesîr bu haberi zikrettikten sonra bunda ğariblik ve münkerlik bulunduğunu da Söylemiştir. Seâlibî Tefsirinde bu yahudi Lebîd ibnu'l-A'sam ile birlikte kızlarının da Rasûlullah (sa)'a büyü yaptıkları ve "Düğümlere üfürenlerin şefrinden" ile onların kastedildikleri ayrıntısına da yer verilmiştir.NeysâbÛrî, Hz. Peygamber (sa)'in büyü yapılmış olarak kaldığı süreyi altı ay değil sadece üç gece olarak zikreder. Hadise (Hz. Peygamber (sa)'e yahudiler tarafından büyü yapılması) olayı Buhârî ve Müslim'de de muavvizeteyn Sûrelerinin nüzul sebebi olduğu tasrih edilmeksizin anlatılmıştır. Burada Lebîd ibnu'l-A'sam Züreyk oğullan yahudilerinden birisi olarak zikredilirken Müslim'deki rivayette kuyunun adı Zî Ervân kuyusu olarak verilmektedir. HDKD Tefsiri - Nâsın Rabbına ; Bütün insanların kendilerine ve emirlerine mâlik terbiye edici sahibine, ya'ni halk ve emriyle insanlar yaratan: ve sun'u kudretiyle o gâsık kara topraktan o duygusuz, muzlim maddeden tan gibi parlıyan duygulu insanlar yetiştiren, onlara yaramaz şeyleri atıp yarar şeyleri süze süze ifaza ederek lûtf-ü terbiyesiyle tavırdan tavra, halden hale tekemmül ettirerek büyüte büyüte akl-ü iz'an verip insanlık levazımını, insanlık vazîfelerini duyurarak bütün mahlûkat içinde mümtaz bir halde hemcinsiyle birlikte cem'iyyet halinde yaşıyacak hale getiren ve getirmekte bulunan ve bu suretle onlara terbiye fikriyle Rübûbiyyet mefhumunu öğreterek kendi varlığını sezdirip hak ve hayr uğurunda çalışmak yolunu gösteren mevlâsına HDKD Sadeleştirilmiş tefsiri İnsanların Rabbine. Bütün insanların kendilerine ve işlerine sahip, terbiye edici sahibine, yani halk ve emriyle insanlar yaratan ve sanat ve kudretiyle o ğâsık, kara topraktan o duygusuz, karanlık maddeden tan gibi parlayan duygulu insanlar yetiştiren, onlara yaramaz şeyleri atıp yarar şeyleri süze süze akıtarak lütuf ve terbiyesiyle tavırdan tavıra, halden hâle kemâle erdirerek büyüte büyüte akıl ve iz'an verip insanlık gereklerini, insanlık vazifelerini duyurarak bütün yaratıklar içinde seçkin bir halde kendi cinsiyle birlikte, toplum hâlinde yaşayacak hâle getiren ve getirmekte bulunan ve bu şekilde onlara terbiye fikriyle rububiyet anlayışını öğreterek kendi varlığını sezdirip hak ve hayır uğrunda çalışmak yolunu gösteren Mevlâsına, HDKD Tefsiri (iç linkli) - Nâsın Rabbına ; Bütün insanların kendilerine ve emirlerine mâlik terbiye edici sahibine, ya'ni halk ve emriyle insanlar yaratan: ve sun'u kudretiyle o gâsık kara topraktan o duygusuz, muzlim maddeden tan gibi parlıyan duygulu insanlar yetiştiren, onlara yaramaz şeyleri atıp yarar şeyleri süze süze ifaza ederek lûtf-ü terbiyesiyle tavırdan tavra, halden hale tekemmül ettirerek büyüte büyüte akl-ü iz'an verip insanlık levazımını, insanlık vazîfelerini duyurarak bütün mahlûkat içinde mümtaz bir halde hemcinsiyle birlikte cem'iyyet halinde yaşıyacak hale getiren ve getirmekte bulunan ve bu suretle onlara terbiye fikriyle Rübûbiyyet mefhumunu öğreterek kendi varlığını sezdirip hak ve hayr uğurunda çalışmak yolunu gösteren mevlâsına HDKD Sadeleştirilmiş tefsiri (iç linkli ve düzeltilmiş) İnsanların Rabbine. Bütün insanların kendilerine ve işlerine sahip, terbiye edici sahibine, yani halk ve emriyle insanlar yaratan ve sanat ve kudretiyle o ğâsık, kara topraktan o duygusuz, karanlık maddeden tan gibi parlayan duygulu insanlar yetiştiren, onlara yaramaz şeyleri atıp yarar şeyleri süze süze akıtarak lütuf ve terbiyesiyle tavırdan tavıra, halden hâle kemâle erdirerek büyüte büyüte akıl ve iz'an verip insanlık gereklerini, insanlık vazifelerini duyurarak bütün yaratıklar içinde seçkin bir halde kendi cinsiyle birlikte, toplum hâlinde yaşayacak hâle getiren ve getirmekte bulunan ve bu şekilde onlara terbiye fikriyle rububiyet anlayışını öğreterek kendi varlığını sezdirip hak ve hayır uğrunda çalışmak yolunu gösteren Mevlâsına, Ruhul Beyan Tefsiri -İsmail Hakkı Bursevi Muhammed Esed Tefsiri In the name of god, the most gracious, The dispenser of grace: (1) 1 - According to most of the authorities, this invocation (which occurs at the beginning of every surah with the exception of surah 9) constitutes an integral part of "The Opening" and is, therefore, numbered as verse I. In all other instances, the invocation "in the name of God" precedes the surah as such, and is not counted among its verses. - Both the divine epithets rahman and rahrm are derived from the noun rahmah, which signifies "mercy", "compassion", "loving tenderness" and, more comprehensively, "grace". From the very earliest times, Islamic scholars have endeavoured to define the exact shades of meaning which differentiate the two terms. The best and simplest of these explanations is undoubtedly the one advanced by Ibn al-Qayyim (as quoted in Mandr I, 48): the term rahman circumscribes the quality of abounding grace inherent in, and inseparable from, the concept of God's Being, whereas rahrm expresses the manifestation of that grace in, and its effect upon, His creation-in other words, an aspect of His activity. 1.SAY: \"I seek refuge with the Sustainer of men, - 2. \"the Sovereign of men, 3. \"the God of men, 4. \"from the evil of the whispering, elusive tempter 5. \"who whispers in the hearts of men (1) 1 - I.e., \"Satan\" in the widest meaning of this designation, as pointed out by Razi (quoted in surah 14, note 31). 6. \"from all to evil by invisible forces as well as men,\" (2) 2 - The above is perhaps the oldest Qur\'anic mention of the term and concept of al-jinnah (synonymous with al-jinn), which has been tentatively explained in Appendix III. In the above context, the term probably denotes the intangible, mysterious forces of nature to which man\'s psyche is exposed, and which sometimes make it difficult for us to discern between right and wrong, However, in the light of this last verse of the last surah of the Qur\'an it is also possible to conclude that the \"invisible forces\" from which we are told to seek refuge with God are the temptations to evil emanating from the blindness of our own hearts, from our gross appetites, and from the erroneous notions and false values that may have been handed down to us by our predecessors. DE Kİ: "Sığınırım ben insanların Rabbine, 2. insanların Hakimine, 3. insanların İlahına; 4. fısıldayan sinsi ayartıcının şerrinden, 5. insanların kalbine fısıldayan; (1) 1 - Yani, "Şeytan" (Râzî'nin işaret ettiği gibi, kelimenin en geniş anlamıyla; bkz. sure 14, not 31). 6. görünmez güçlerin ve insanlarbütün ayartmalarından". (2) 2 - Bu ayet, Ek III'te açıklanmaya çalışılan cinneh (cinn ile eş anlamlı) kavramı ve teriminin Kur'an'da ilk kullanıldığı yerdir. Yukarıdaki bağlamda terim, muhtemelen insan bünyesinin karşı karşıya bulunduğu ve doğru ile yanlış arasında ayrım yapmamızı zaman zaman güçleştiren görünmez, esrarlı tabiat güçlerini göstermektedir. Ancak, Kur'an'ın son suresinin bu son ayeti ışığında bakıldığında, kendilerinden Allah'a sığınmamız emredilen "görünmez güçler"in, kendi kalplerimizin körlüğünden, ihtirasımızdan ve atalarımızdan bize geçen sakat anlayış ve bâtıl değerlerden kaynaklanan şeytanî eğilimler olduğu sonucuna varırız. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen tefsiri 1. De ki: İnsanların Rab'bine sığınırım. 1. Bu s üre-i celîle de insanları vesveseleri ile saptırmak isteyen gerek cin taifesinin ve gerek bir takım şeytan tabiatlı insanların serlerinden Kâinatın Yarat ıcısı'nın koruma ve himayesine sığınmanın lüzumunu ihtar buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: Ey Nebilerin, Resullerin sonuncusu!. Ve ey İnsanların ve Cinlerin Peygamberi! Dua ve niyazda bulun (De ki:) Ben (insanların Rab'bine sığınırım.) İnsanları yaratan, besleyen, koruyan, terbiye eden, edeblendiren Kerim Yaratıcıya sığınırım. tabri tefsiri türkçe Nas Suresi Nâs suresi altı âyettir ve Medine´de nazi! olmuştur.1 Rahman ve Rahim olan Allahın adyıla. 1-6- Ey Muhammcd de ki: "Cin ve insanlardan olan ve insanların kalblrinc vesvese veren o sinsi vesvesecinin şerrinden, insanların rabbi, insanların maliki ve insaniam mabudu olan Allaha sığınırım." *Ayet-i kerimede, Allah tealinin sıfatlarından "İnsanların maliki olma" sıfatı zikredilmiştir. Ta ki müminlerin, rablerine ta´zim ettikleri gibi bazı insanların ileri gelen diğer insanlara ta´zim etmelerinden vazgeçsinler, bütün insanların malikinin Allah teaia olduğunu bilsinler ve ona ta´zim edip kulluk etsinler. Âyette geçen "Vesvas"dan maksat, "ŞeytaıV´dır. "Sinsiliğinden" maksat ise iki şekilde izah edilmiştir. Bir izah şekli şöyledir: İnsan, AHahı zikrettiğinde şeytan siner. Allahtan gafil,olduğunda ise ona vesvese verir. Bu bakımdan şeytana "Sinsi ve gizlenen" manasına gelen "Hannas" denilmiştir. Abdullah b. Abbas diyor ki: "Doğan hiçbir çocuk yoktur ki onun kalbinin üzerinde vesveseci şeytan bulunmuş olmasın. Çocuk akıl baliğ olup AHahı zikredince şeytan siner. Gafil olduğunda ise vesvese verir. İşte "Vesvasil Hannas" bu demektir. Mücahid, Katade ve İbn-i Zeyd de bu âyeti bu şekilde izah etmişlerdir. Diğer bir izah şekli de şöyledir: Şeytan, insanı Allaha isyan etmeye davet eder. Kendisine itaat edildiğinde siner. Yani şeytana ibadet eden kul, hesaba çekildiğinde şeytan ona sahip çıkmaz. Bilakis ondan kaçıp uzaklaşır." Bu izah tarzı da Abdullah b. Abbas´tan rivayet edilmiştir. Taberi, âyet-i kerimeyi şeytanın vesveselerinden herhangi bir türüne tahsis etmenin doğru olmayacağını, onun her türlü vesvesesinden Allaha sığınmayı emrettiğini söylemenin daha doğru olacağını söylemiştir. Allah teaia bu surede, Rablık, Maliklik ve İlahlık sıfatların zikretmiş ve insanın, kendisine musallat olan şeytanın şerrinden, bu sıfatların sahibi olan rab-bine sğınmasnı emretmiştir. Böylece insan, kendisini yoldan çıkarmak için her-şeyi yapan şeytanın şerrinden kurtulmuş olur.2 1 Ebu Cafer Muhammed b. Cerir et-Taberi, Taberi Tefsiri, Hisar Yayınevi: 9/285. 2 Ebu Cafer Muhammed b. Cerir et-Taberi, Taberi Tefsiri, Hisar Yayınevi: 9/286. - See more at: http://www.haznevi.net/icerikoku.aspx?KID=5443&BID=62#sthash.Hgn8EhF4.dpuf Kadı Beydavi tefsiri